


Fading Into The Stars

by Anime_Trash_11, starliinq



Series: Starry Spirits AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Bullying, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Outer Space, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Spirits, Stars, Suicide, Triggers, angst all the way through, not really tsukkiyama but like yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Trash_11/pseuds/Anime_Trash_11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starliinq/pseuds/starliinq
Summary: Once a person dies, their soul becomes a star. When a star burns out, the soul comes back to the earth and spends the rest of their lives living as spirits on earth. Once everyone forgets about them though, they fade and are gone forever.These people are called Starry Spirits.And Yamaguchi Tadashi is one.Tsukishima Kei has always been a quiet kid. He didn't enjoy talking with others, let alone being with others. He was different, he knew that seeing someone whenever he took off his glasses wasn't normal. He knew hearing a voice that didn't sound like his in his head wasn't normal either. He thought nothing of it though, since the voice was always helpful and maybe it was just his imagination that created an image for that voice.But, it all changed when a new voice entered.(Trigger Warnings: bullying and suicide)





	Fading Into The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starliinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starliinq/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for clicking on this story!! this was made by me and @starliinq one late night when we were thinking up some good ol' prompt things and then we got here!  
> please do read the tags, trigger warnings are there!!  
> im sorry this first chapter is so short, the others will be way longer i swear  
> "im not sorry- s u f f e r" -words from starliinq  
> please enjoy! or suffer, thats good too!

Kei looked down at the ground. The voice was starting again.

_No one likes you._

_You're too cold._

_Who would want to hand out with someone like you?_

Kei's breath hitched. "Stop it-" he whispered.

_They're just using you_

_They don't actually care about you._

_You're worthless_

~~~~"No, stop, please-" he murmured, leaning against the wall and falling down to his knees. His eyes shone, slowing filling up with tears.

_You should just go_ **_die_ **

That night, a silent scream was left unheard.

 


End file.
